Palavras
by Leh Paravel
Summary: Coisas simples mais ao mesmo tempo complicadas. Sem elas voce pode perder tudo, mas com elas voce pode ganhar um grande presente se souber como usá-las. Tsuna e Gokudera aprenderam isso de uma maneira bem interessante.


**Tsuna's Pov.**

**Inicio do flashback**

- gosto muito de você, Décimo – Gokudera-kun estava muito nervoso ao dizer isso pra mim.

- e-eu... Agradeço pelos seus sentimentos, Gokudera-kun, mas... Desculpe. – não tive coragem de encará-lo. Fiquei com medo do que ia ver em seu rosto.

- e-está tudo bem, Décimo. Obrigado pelo seu tempo - senti ele se afastar. Quis correr em sua direção, mas meu corpo se recusou.

**Fim do flashback**

Passou-se dois dias desde aquele incidente e dois dias que Gokudera não aparecia na escola. Não que ele realmente precise afinal ele é muito inteligente, mas ainda me preocupava. Fico mais tranquilo quando meus amigos estão comigo... "amigos" essa palavra não combinava com ele, realmente não combinava.

- Gokudera-kun... – murmurei.

- teve noticias dele, Tsuna? – era Yamamoto, ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou na minha frente. – ele falou que não estava bem pra vir à escola, mas eu não acreditei.

- e se formos visitar ele, Yamamoto? Podemos descobrir o que ele tem? – perguntei sem pensar exatamente antes de dizer.

- não vai dar, tenho treino depois da aula hoje – falou ele – por que não vai lá? – agora sua voz saiu num tom que não consegui definir.

- hum... certo - respondi incerto.

Não que eu não quisesse vê-lo ou coisa assim. Eu simplesmente não podia mais ficar sozinho com ele. Gokudera-kun me causava uma sensação diferente do resto dos meus amigos, nem a Kyoko-chan me deixa assim. Só agora parei pra pensar o quanto os dois são diferentes: Kyoko-chan é gentil, amável e carinhosa além de ser muito bonita enquanto Gokudera-kun é explosivo, inconsequente, mas também esforçado, corajoso, atensioso e... Atraente, terrivelmente atraente - acho melhor ir vê-lo de uma vez, não posso mais evitá-lo – falei decidido.

Caminhei até o endereço onde Gokudera-kun uma vez me falou. Era uma vizinhança normal e tranquila. Parei em frente a uma casa em tom bege, parecia agradável.

- ele tem bom gosto – pensei.

Toquei a campainha e ouvi um "já vou" lá de dentro. Meu coração começou a pular como se quisesse sair pela boca. Estava quase indo embora quando Gokudera-kun apareceu na porta com um moletom preto, sem camisa e com uma toalha em cima da cabeça. Não pude deixar de corar e admirar o que via.

**Gokudera's pov.**

- D-Décimo? – indaguei surpreso. Vê-lo assim de repente foi de fato uma surpresa e tanto pra mim. Ele ainda estava com o uniforme da escola, deixando-o muito fofo. – o que está fazendo aqui? – quem sou eu pra questionar o décimo? Depois do constrangimento que eu o fiz passar eu não deveria dizer nada.

- é-é-é que e-e-eu queria falar com você, mas eu volto em outra hora, parece que está ocupado. – ele falou estranhamente vermelho. Só fui entender o porquê depois de olhar pra mim mesmo.

- Décimo, por favor, entre, também quero conversar com você.

Abri espaço pra ele passar e pedi que esperasse um pouco enquanto eu terminava de me vestir. Terminei de secar o cabelo e pus uma camiseta branca. Quando eu cheguei, no quarto, Décimo estava me esperando sentado próximo a pequena mesa de centro.

- me desculpe pela demora – disse meio sem jeito

- não tem problema, eu que apareci sem avisar – ele me respondeu sem olhar-me novamente, senti meu peito queimar com isso, queria ter seus doces olhos sobre mim novamente.

- sobre o que queria falar, Décimo? – fui direto ao assunto. Tinha medo de responder aos meus instintos e fazer algo indevido, porem não podia evitar, sua presença me deixava louco, sua voz me fascinava e seu sorriso me revigorava por completo, mas não vou me deixar levar, não dessa vez.

- me desculpe Gokudera-kun, me desculpe – lágrimas começaram a sair de seus lindos olhos castanhos. Cheguei mais perto pra perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando ele foi mais rápido que eu e envolveu-me com os braços. Seu aroma invadiu meus sentidos e por alguns segundos me perdi na sensação.

- Décimo, por favor, me diga o que esta acontecendo, eu posso te ajudar em algo? E por que esta pedindo desculpas? – sussurrei baixo e gentilmente pra ele se acalmar.

- lembra quando você disse aquelas palavras pra mim? Eu não consigo me esquecer delas de maneira alguma. Pensei que com o tempo eu esqueceria, mas não consegui. Me peguei pensando em você o tempo todo, não importava o lugar nem a hora. – eu fiquei paralisado diante das palavras do Décimo, não conseguia acreditar que estava ouvindo isso.

- Décimo, você... - tentei dizer mais ele me parou novamente.

- por favor, me deixe terminar. Não sei se vou ter coragem de dizer isso depois. Eu tenho certeza que te magoei quando disse "não" naquele dia, mas, por favor, me dê outra chance, tive medo de me machucar, mas acabei te machucando. Não tô fazendo isso por pena, mas sim porque eu te amo Gokudera-kun.

-"te amo eu ouvi isso mesmo?" – pensei desesperadamente. Queria falar, mas não sabia o que, estava em choque.

**Tsuna's pov.**

Ele estava muito quieto, será que queria que eu fosse embora? Será que eu não significava mais nada? Me afastei para olhar naqueles orbes verdes que eu tanto amava, mas tinha novamente receio do que veria.

- acho melhor eu ir embora, estou atrapalhando você, obrigado por me ouvir, tudo o queria mesmo era me desculpar, mas acho que falei um pouco demais - forcei um pequeno sorriso, impedindo as lágrimas a todo o custo de saírem - podemos voltar a ser amigos pelo o menos?

Gokudera me encarou, e então pude ver a raiva em seus olhos, ia me afastar dele quando ele me puxou pelo braço aproximando nossos rostos de maneira perigosa.

- que está fazendo Gokudera-k- não terminei.

Gokudera-kun estava me beijando de maneira quase desesperada, mas quente. Foi rápido, mas muito intenso. Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para eu encará-lo. Seu rosto demonstrava carinho diferente de antes.

- nunca mais diga que vamos voltar a ser amigos. – Meu peito apertou, ele não queria mais nada comigo? - Quero ser muito mais do que isso pra você, não aguentaria mais ser algo menor – seus olhos brilhavam e acredito que os meus também ao ouvir essas palavras – quando te conheci, me apaixonei imediatamente, e não demonstrei porque não queria que se afastasse de mim, e...

Não deixei que continuasse. Me apossei daqueles lábios tentadores novamente, como pude esperar tanto pra prová-los? Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e comecei a passar a mão naquela cabeleira macia. Ele quis se afastar, mas não deixei, não havia mais nada pra falar.

**Gokudera's pov.**

Décimo que me beijou dessa vez. Por causa do susto tentei me afastar, mas ele não deixou, não me importei. Ter aquele pequeno corpo em meus braços era mais do que eu poderia pedir, simplesmente vou aproveitar o momento. Nos afastamos completamente sem ar, maldito limite humano.

- não preciso dizer mais nada nem você não é mesmo? – ele falou de uma forma pecaminosamente sedutora. Resisti ao impulso de beijá-lo de novo.

- realmente não precisamos, mas, por favor, não me olhe dessa maneira – sussurrei. Ele se arrepiou.

- que maneira? Essa? – ele fez de novo – o que acontece se eu te olhar assim?

- não me provoque senão eu não respondo pelos meus atos – indaguei

Ele forçou seu peso sobre mim fazendo-me inclinar até deitar no chão e logo depois se aproximou.

- não responda, não pedi que fizesse – décimo sussurrou sensualmente em meu ouvido. Não conhecia esse lado dele, mas estava adorando conhecer.

Não consegui me segurar, o enlacei pela cintura e o beijei sedutoramente.

- Gokudera-kun – ele disse.

- o que foi? Fui longe de mais? – notando a situação em que estávamos – quer que eu pare?

- n-não é isso – ele corou de novo. Muito lindo. – promete ficar sempre comigo independente do que aconteça?

Eu me aproximei de seu rosto.

- esse é o dever do braço direito não? Permanecer ao lado de seu chefe independentemente da situação e essa é uma ordem que só eu posso cumprir, isto é – dei-lhe um selinho demorado – se essa for à vontade de meu chefe.

Seu rosto iluminou-se.

- vontade e desejo Ha–ya–to. – foi mais do que suficiente pra eu puxá-lo pra mim e beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

"hai djuudaime"


End file.
